


natural born killer

by exhibit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, hitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles meets derek in a laundromat. </p><p>stiles stalks derek at the laundromat.</p><p>derek's clothes are always covered in a red substance. </p><p>stiles is determined why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	natural born killer

**Author's Note:**

> from the tumblr prompt: "i'm in my underpants in a laundromat waiting for my clothes to get washed and your clothes are in the machine next to mine and i noticed that when you put your clothes in they were all covered in blood what the fuck"

when stiles thought it was a good idea to stop by the only laundromat in town to wash the bad date out of his clothes while standing in nothing but his darth vader underwear did he think some cute guy would come on a saturday night to do laundry. 

the guy was tall with broad shoulders and dark hair with dark stubble covering his jaw. he wore tight fitting jeans and an olive green shirt with a leather jacket and stiles watched as he loaded his clothes into a machine furthest from his own, only jeans and a shirt both covered in a rusty red color and stiles tried really hard not to stare but it wasn't something he could really help.

the guy glanced over to him and stiles made a face, swallowing his words at the attention and he pointed to the washer with his clothes in it.”a date gone wrong.”

the guy just tilted his head in acknowledgment, sprinkling washing powders into the machine and stiles turned back around, crossing his arms over his chest.

*

stiles drove through downtown, skidding to a stop on his bike as he peered into the laundromat windows, the same guy was in there and stiles wondered if his clothes were stained with red like last time. 

stiles wondered if this was a weekly or even nightly thing. maybe he didn't own many clothes? though, stiles didn't think that considering he saw what car the guy got into last time.

the guy looked up from his phone and stiles fumbled for his pedal, giving the guy a quick and awkward wave before he was pedaling away.

*

stiles sat in his room on a tuesday night, googling what a serial killer looked like and they definitely didn't look like this guy. 

bummer, maybe.

*

stiles sat across his dad at the dinner table, stuffing macaroni into his mouth.”do you know if there’s been any like serial murders around?”

the sheriff nearly choked on his steak, he dropped his fork on the plate wiped his mouth and fingers on his napkin.”excuse me?”

stiles tore his dinner roll in half.”any unsolved murders? in the area.”

“son, we live in beacon hills. the biggest crisis we’ve had was when mrs. ingram was having a spell and locked herself out of her own house. and that was five years ago.”

stiles nodded, he remembered that. they had to shut the whole block down.

*

telling scott about his suspicions of the guy at the laundromat was zero help.

“dude, that doesn't mean he’s a serial killer. he’s probably like a artist or something. probably red paint.” scott reasoned, hitting the black puck across the table, stiles successfully blocking scott from scoring.

"i’m pretty sure he’s some kinda murder.” he shot the puck off, it sunk into the slit and he threw his arms up."ha. score."

"here's a thought, why don't you just ask him?"

stiles straightened his back, scott’s puck going into the slit and stiles made a face.”yeah, so i can be his next victim? no thanks.”

*

stiles sat at the counter of the starlight cafe finishing up a history paper that was due monday. lydia's hip bumped his arm, causing him to etch a long line through the paper, he made a face at her and she smiled."that hot guy is looking at you. though, why you and not me? it has to be my hair." she carried her tray over to a family in the corner and stiles quickly looked behind him and quickly shot back around but it was too late, the guy pressed so close to him, stiles could smell the leather from his jacket.

"why don't you come to the laundromat with me? i could use the company."

the way he said it, stiles felt it wasn't a question and this dude's hazel eyes stared deeply at him and stiles feared if he said anything, it would be gibberish. he nodded, gathering up his school stuff and following him out to the car.

*

they said nothing for awhile, the machine thumping as it washed. stiles picked at the skin around his thumbnail.”it’s blood, isn’t it?”

hazel eyes flicked up from the magazine he was leaned over.”do you think it is?”

“yeah.”

“interesting.” he roughly turned the page.

stiles struggled for words.”that’s it? interesting?”

"what's your name?"

"stiles. what's yours?"

"derek." the machine beeped and he made a move to the washer but stiles skidded across the linoleum, pressing a hand to derek’s chest.

”ok, but wait.” derek gave him an appointed look.”i need answers.”

derek shoved stiles’ hand away.”don’t you think you’re a bit obsessed with this notion?” he moved around stiles, emptied out the washer before throwing a dryer sheet into the dryer.

“you can tell me. i won’t tell anyone.” stiles nearly pleaded with derek.

derek crowded into stiles."is that what you want to hear? that i slaughter people? does that do it for you?"

stiles swallowed around the lump in his throat, slowly nodding."i just want the truth."

"that's real cute." derek went back to his magazine and stiles felt like he could breathe again and they didn't say anything else until derek's clothes were done and as they walked out of the laundromat, derek grabbed stiles by the arm.

"next weekend."

stiles watched derek leave and as stiles crawled into his bed that night, he could feel the anxiousness vibrating off of his skin.

*

stiles sat in the passenger seat of the sixty-nine shelby, all leather and chrome and it held a scent of new car and mint. the large manila envelope on stiles's lap and his hand quickly turned to the flip the cover but derek grabbed his wrist.”are you sure you can handle this? it’s intense.”

stiles cleared his throat, nodding.”yeah. yeah, i’m fine.” stiles wondered if derek even believed that from his body rattling all over the place. derek removed his hand, started up the car and began to drive while stiles opened the folder, a glossy eight by ten photo of a man in a suit, slicked back gray hair with a fat neck greeted him and stiles flipped it over, pages and pages of the man’s whereabouts that dated back weeks, phone records, contracts, photos of his place of employment and big, luxurious house.”this is, uh, impressive.”

derek snorted as he navigated the highway.”you don’t have to lie to me.”

stiles closed the file, pulled his knee up and turned, the leather creaking under the shift.”i’m not. it’s just a lot to take in. you kill people. for money.”

“you begged to tag along.”

“i know. i know.”

“if you’ve changed your mind-”

“i haven’t.” stiles cut derek off in a rush, feeling the heaviness weighing in his gut."so, uh, how does this go down?"

derek headed downtown, too many people and too many lights but derek's car blended in nicely and derek pulled to the curb in front of an upscale restaurant, derek pointed up."that's our mark."

stiles had to do a double take and it indeed was."why does he have to die?"

derek shrugged as he fiddled with the keychain on his keys in the ignition as he relaxed into the seat."i don't ask questions. i get told where and who and how much. i do it. the end."

silence enveloped them, stiles trying to take in what he was doing, that he was sitting next to an actual hitman but the thought itself didn't frighten him as much as he would expect. and he wondered what derek was thinking right now, the same thing he always did? or was this second nature by now?

"he's on the move." derek said, cranking the engine as the man came out and got into a car a few spaces behind them and derek pulled onto the street once the man passed them. they followed closely through traffic and even passed the man's house until he was inside and then derek shut the lights off on the shelby and the engine, just coasted to a stop two houses down.

he reached forward, pulled open the glove compartment and pulled the s&w with the silencer attached out and climbing from the car, stiles followed derek up to the front door.

derek knocked on the door, the door swung open and derek threw a blow to the man’s face, blood instantly began pouring from his nose, derek hissed to stiles to shut the door and stiles did just that.

the guy coughed, derek kicked his knee caps inward, a howl came from the man before he fell to the floor and derek aimed the s&w, shooting the man, one single shot to the forehead and then a thud hit the floor.

stiles stood still, looking down at the dead body of the man, his eyes wide open and looking at stiles and stiles couldn't help but feel a tickle in his belly. derek turned around, blocking stiles' view, grabbing his arm.

"you good?"

stiles could probably throw up right now but instead he swallowed it down and nodded as he watched derek move around the house before coming back and snapping a photo of the dead man and ushering stiles out of the house.

stiles couldn’t wrap his mind around what just happened, that he had just committed a crime, much less witnessed a murder. he felt a bit sick to his stomach and the muggy air wasn’t doing much to help that.

stiles slipped inside the shelby, derek cranking the engine and slowly maneuvering toward the freeway, back toward beacon hills."does it ever get easier?" derek's thumb strummed on the wheel."oh yeah. i think for months my hand wouldn't stop shaking and the guilt made me sick but it's a lot of money to turn down so i pushed through." stiles looked at derek's profile in the car, shadows casting over him as they past street lights, he was such a goddamn gorgeous man and stiles wondered why he needed that kind of money anyway.

derek was turning onto the empty and quiet street of downtown beacon hills and pulling up to the laundromat and cutting the engine. derek got out and rounded to the trunk, stiles followed, watching as he grabbed a new set of clothes and began to change right on the spot, stiles tried not to stare. or drool but derek had a muscled and toned body, something miles better compared to his lean frame and he wondered what it would be like to slip his hand past the trial of dark hair disappearing under dark denim jeans.

derek looked to stiles, tugging at the plaid shirt."c'mon, get your clothes off."

stiles' eyes widened."what?"

"we have to wash your clothes. gun residue? its travels."

*

stiles found himself standing in only his hulk underwear in the laundromat with derek. the machine was on the rinse cycle as he hopped up on the empty one next to where derek was leaning over a graphic novel that stiles had never heard of and he caught derek sniggering and stiles rolled his eyes, poked derek's hip with his socked foot."laugh it up."

derek shook his head as he propped his chin up on his hand."isn't it like kismet?"

"kismet?"

"yeah, fate or destiny or whatever."

"kismet?"

"idiot." derek muttered as he grabbed stiles' foot before he could jab him again."we met just like this. you, standing in nothing but your underwear after a bad date."

"was this a date?" stiles asked as derek' hand wound up his calf, pushing himself in between stiles' legs.

"should it be?"

"only if you make up for it next time." 

derek smiled, nodding as his hands cupped just underneath the hinge of stiles' jaw, slightly dipping stiles' head back before he pressed his mouth to stiles', kissing him ever so slowly and filthy, just teeth and tongue and it made stiles dizzy.

derek jerked stiles forward off the machine, pinning him between the machine and himself, their cocks pressing together and the friction of the seam of derek's jeans rubbing at him and making him painfully hard. stiles' breath hitched in his throat as derek sucked a bruise into his neck as he slightly rocked back and forth on derek's knee that was pressing up into his cock, his fingers gripping at the fabric of derek's shirt as a moan fell from his lips, echoing around the empty space of the laundromat.

derek cupped stiles through his underwear, so heavy and hard and he could feel the wetness through the cotton."this alright?" he asked, stiles nodded as he threw his head back. derek slipped the underwear just under the swell of stiles ass, his cock springing free as derek spit into the palm of his hand, wrapping his hand around stiles, gently pumping him through his fist, stiles roiling his hips forward, feeling so lust drunk.

he screwed his eyes shut, he could feel the tell tale of his orgasm budding low in his gut, derek's mouth was at his ear and the smell and heat coming from derek drove his sensors into overdrive and with a strangled cry of derek's name, spilling over derek's hand. derek sucked the come from his hand before kissing stiles' gently and stiles could taste himself on derek's tongue. he slumped forward against derek. derek pressed a kiss to stiles' forehead. 

the machine beeped. derek looked down at stiles soiled underwear, a smile tugging at his lips."too bad we didn't wash these." he tugged them back up stiles' thighs.

stiles' gently shoved derek."shut up."

derek laughed, leaving stiles were he was while he tossed their clothes into the dryer and derek hopped up onto a machine next to stiles', neither said anything for a beat before stiles cleared his throat."will i see you again?" even though they had joked about this being a date, stiles wondered if he would really see him again.

derek nodded, bumping his knee against stiles'."i was serious about a taking you out. if you want that. if you can handle this."

_this._

the fact that derek was a hitman. stiles raised an eyebrow, nodding."i don't tag along to whack a guy with just anyone." derek smiled at stiles' choice of words."but i think i shouldn't tag along again."

"fair enough."

they sat there next to each other, talking about nothing of importance until their clothes were dry. stiles redressed while derek shoved his clothes into his trunk."i can drive you home?"

"i think i'm gonna walk. i'll see you next weekend?"

derek nodded, kissing stiles one last time before he got into his shelby, leaving the laundromat and stiles didn't start for home until he was sure derek was out of beacon hills.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far, thanks for reading! comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> tumblr: @monsterexhibit


End file.
